Love Hostage
by Cera Mist
Summary: Melody was the girl that was hanging out with the wrong crowd. Jim was a teen criminal and stole Melody away from her friends to live with him, literally. Their relationship at first is rocky but will it bloom into love? Good question, check out to find out. Slight language. For older audience, like 13 , okay? Melody x Jim
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**This is Cera Mist with a new story! It's a Jim and Melody crossover. However this plot is different from most of the fanfics I've done so far. Hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Little Mermaid or Treasure Planet. If I did I wouldn't be writing/typing this. **

**Melody's P.O.V**

_Ping. _I checked my phone to see a new message. "Wanna go to the mall?" I smiled and texted back, "Sure." I rummaged through my closet for something to wear. I picked a simple teal shirt that ended a little above my belly button, a white undershirt, a pair of navy skinny jeans and a pair of black stylish boots. I grabbed a matching teal purse and stuffed it with my cell phone, some cash, and other necessities. I walked out of my room to be stopped by my parents. "Where are you going dressed up like that?" My mother, Ariel, asked eyeing my outfit. "To the mall." I said brushing past them. I guess me and my parents relationship broke when I overheard them calling my friends skanks, whores and other things. I couldn't believe them when I heard that. If they can't accept the crowd I hang with then they'll have to leave me alone. _Ring Ring Banana Ring. _I growled and whipped out my phone and pressed it against my ear. "You changed my ringtone didn't you? I hate you Scarlett.' I hissed playfully into the phone. "Well sorry. You had a boring ringtone anyways." Scarlett's voice crackled through the phone. We shared a laugh as I got into my car. "Look, I have to go. I'll meet you at the mall, okay?" I asked as I twisted the key starting the engine. "Fine. Bye!" Scarlett said sweetly. She's up to something. Scarlett doesn't just cut off like that. She would whine or maybe argue with me until I decided to continue talking to her. I put the car in reverse and backed out of garage. I took one last glance at my mansion before driving away.

"Melody! ~ You made it!" Scarlett smiled. I walked towards them. "So where we going first." Jenny asked looking up from her phone for a second. "We could go to the salon and get our hair done." Miranda suggested twisting her golden hair around her finger. "I agree." Serena said popping her gum leaving the scent of strawberries in the air. We all smiled and nodded. We hooked arms and headed towards the salon.

I felt the cool refreshing water streaming over my scalp. I relaxed into the chair as Estella dried my hair with a towel. She gave my hair a trimming and curled my hair into soft wavy curls. She grabbed some pins and pinned my hair back in a wavy waterfall braid. My friends and I thanked Estella and her crew before paying. "Best haircut EVER!" Jenny screamed. I admired the styles that were done on them. A quarter of Scarlett's deep scarlet hair was pinned to the other side while the rest of her hair flowed around her shoulders. Her bangs were styled into side bangs and I noticed her hair was shorter. Jenny's dark chestnut hair was shoulder length and instead of its usual curls, her hair was straightened so the ends of her hair tickled her shoulders. Miranda's golden hair was back in a high bun and her bangs were cut straight across. Serena had her ebony hair in a long side braid. Out of all of us, Serena's hair was the longest. We kept chatting until a crash snapped us out of our shopping daze. The window closest to us was broken and alarms were blaring. Two men groaned. "Shit! Silver go grab what you can and let's split." The skinner of the two hissed. 'Silver' dashed to the closest store and emptied it of all of its profit. Sirens filled the mall and I noticed everyone was down on the ground… but me. I was about to crouch down when Silver growled. "Too late Jim, cops are here." He groaned. Jim scanned the room and spotted me. I was the closest person to them. Crap. Before I could run away, Jim grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like I was some rag doll. "Don't worry Silver. They can't do anything to us as long as we have a hostage." Jim chuckled darkly as he jumped through the broken window. I heard the cocking of ten guns. "Freeze and drop the girl!" One of the policemen yelled. Jim smirked. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?" Jim whipped out a dagger and pointed it dangerously near my neck. I didn't dare swallow. Silver lumbered over next to Jim and I caught a glimpse of metal. I tried to get a better look at his face and saw half of his head was metal. "Cyborg." I whispered out without knowing. Jim, Silver, and the cops turned to look at me. Jim glared at me and pressed the dagger closer to emphasise his point. Sliver readjusted his bandana to cover the metal. "If you try to catch us, this here lil' missy gets her throat slit." Silver barked. The cops reluctantly made way for Jim and Silver to get through. Once we were out of sight they started picking up speed and ran towards an old looking warehouse. Once inside, Silver locked the door and Jim threw me aside. I hit my head on the concrete ground and blacked out.

**Hope you liked it! I will be continuing this story most likely. Depends on how it goes. I really enjoy feedback so be sure to send me a PM or review! **

**~Cera Mist**


	2. Chapter 2: To The Hideout!

**Hello! I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews and how much support those reviews have given me. Also I'd like to say thank you to Ribon95 for letting me use her art for my cover! You should definitely check her profile. On it is her deviant art account! Her art is amazing! Well, let's start the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Little Mermaid or Treasure Planet. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this. **

**Chapter 2: To The Hideout!**

**Jim's P.O.V **

Silver and I were finally back at our hide out. It's not all sunshine and rainbows when you're a criminal or hunted by the cops. I ran my hand through my dark chestnut hair. I glanced over at the girl to see her lying on the floor not moving. I stood up worried that she might be dead. I don't want the person that's keeping us alive to die! Then there would be even MORE cops hunting us down for MURDER! Once I was near her I examined her. She had ebony hair the flowed all the way down to her mid back and her face was pretty. She had full lips and high cheekbones which accented her face. I slowly pressed my toe into her stomach. "You alive?" I asked and regretted it. It sounded so… lame. I saw her wrists were pretty red from the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles. I bent down to examine them more when a foot flew out of nowhere. I gasped as a tiny fist struck my chin making me stagger back. "What the heck!" I shouted clutching my chin. Silver ran in and started to laugh. "You got beat by a girl." Silver chuckled. All of a sudden, a foot slammed into him sending him back. "What's the matter boy? Can't deal with a small punch or kick?" The girl taunted. I recovered and lunged at her. She saw it coming and ducked while side stepping and then rose back up while slamming her knee into my gut. I stumbled and fell down. Silver came over. "Now girly, we don't need to fight. If you just-"Before Silver could finish the girl flipped him over. How did she do that?! As if she read my mind she replied, "I've taken self-defense and karate ever since I was 4. I'm not going to be beat by a bunch of lame criminals." I should have known. We just had to pick a girl that knew karate. Nice. "If you don't calm down we'll have to resort to Plan B." I reason. She glared at me. "You kidnap me and expect me to just go with the flow and listen to you?" She hissed. I glanced around and locked eyes with Silver. "Yes." We said in unison. She lunged at me and pinned me down. I was slightly woozy and delusional from hitting my head so I couldn't push her off. Suddenly, I couldn't feel her anymore. I got up slowly to see Silver holding her back. She squirmed and struggled and glared at me and I noticed her eyes were watering. I might be hallucinating, but she looked like an angel. "Jim, you better rest. You hit your head pretty hard." Silver advised struggling to contain her. I nodded and shuffled to the make-shift beds Silver and I had made.

"!" I awoke hearing a scream and rushed to where I heard it. I found Silver and the girl laughing in a corner. "Um, what are you doing Silver?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at Silver. "Miss Melody and I were talking about her parents." Silver grinned showing his teeth. I grabbed Silver and lead him to a private area where 'Melody' would not hear us. "Why are you talking to her?" I hissed lowly glancing back at Melody. "Well, after you left, Melody started crying and I asked her what was wrong. She told me how today she argued with her parents and got kidnapped by criminals. So after a while I got to know her better." Silver explained. I grabbed Silver by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close. "We are not supposed to converse with her ever again. Got it?" I growled. I let him go and started walking away. "You know. Melody's only a year younger than you." Silver hollered and I stopped. I haven't met anyone near my age for such a long time that I blushed slightly. "WHATEVER!" I yelled walking away.

**Melody's P.O.V**

I was laughing with Silver when Jim rushed over and pulled Silver away. I waited patiently and looked around. There were two floors and walls to section things off. The room I was in had a round wooden table with four matching chairs. The walls used to be a dark green, but the paint was fading revealing a grey stone wall. I shivered and noticed I wasn't wearing a coat. I wrapped my arms around my knees, hoping it'll help. I glance up for a moment to see Jim storm in. He glares at me for a while and I shiver. "Do you want a coat?" Jim asks and it's obvious he saw me shiver. I weakly nod and Jim quickly exits to another room. After a while he comes back with a brown jacket. I slip it on and it's just a little bigger than I am. I blush as I realize it's probably Jim's. "Thanks." I mumble and wrap it tightly around my shoulders. Silence fills the room and I bit my bottom lip. "…So I hear your names Melody." Jim smiles weakly and I noticed a faint blush. I smile softly and whisper, "I hear your names Jim." He smiles in reply. "Nice to meet you." We say in unison.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to upload as soon as possible. **

**~Cera Mist**


	3. Chapter 3: Keep Calm and Don't Hurt Me!

**Love Hostage: Chapter 3: Keep Calm and Don't Hurt Me**

Hi guys~! It's been a while since I've posted a chapter for Love Hostage, fan fiction in general! Anyways, I'm back, (And not dead.) so I have promised in my profile to finish at least one chapter for all of active stories that I will continue.

**Melody's P.O.V**

I smiled as Silver finally convinced Jim to let me travel around the 'hide-out'. I still had Jim's coat wrapped tightly around me as I traveled around the building. I spotted a spiralling staircase and decided to follow it. My hand trailed the staircase as I walked up the steps. Finally, I reached a room. At the end of the room I spotted something interesting.

"A window?" I mumbled as I approached it. It was fairly big without a screen behind it. I peered out to see a view of the sea.

"We've been this close to the sea? I knew I could've smelled salt." I smiled as I started unlocking the window. I was just so caught up on the thought of diving into the sea, that I didn't realize what I was doing. Soon I was perched on the window sill. I hadn't even noticed that I had knocked over a pile of bricks.

"MELODY!" I turned around to see Jim dashing to me. Before I could do anything, he caught me and pulled me down.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" I questioned, untangling myself from him. I brushed off some dust that had piled up on my shoulder. Jim glared at me.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted a sneaky rat like you. Sucking up to us so you could make an escape." Jim snarled at me. I blinked in surprise, I wasn't REALLY trying to escape, I was just trying to go have a swim.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to escape. I was-" Jim cut me off before I could finish.

"I don't want to hear it." Jim hissed yanking me downstairs. I cried out in pain. Silver watched Jim drag me down the stairs.

"Now Jimbo, what you doing with Miss Melody?" Silver asked examining the scene. Jim just shot him a death glare and continued on. He shoved me into a corner and tied my hands behind my back with some rope. He did the same for my legs.

"SILVER! I want you to guard her, and DON'T let her free. I don't want to see her without those ropes, got it?" Jim growled at Silver. Silver gave him a weak nod as Jim stormed away. I watched him go. I know I should feel angry, but why do I feel upset? He's the one's that been yelling at me.

Silver turned around and watched me carefully. He seemed upset too, but not at me. Shouldn't he be siding with Jim, his partner in crime?

"Poor Jimbo, he was never good at trusting people. They always hurt him in the end, like his father. That's why he's so angry at you trying to leave." Silver mumbled quietly to me. Soon Silver pulled up a chair and sat in it, shutting his eyes. The only thing I could think of was; what did Jim's dad do?

**Author's Note:**

I know this was awfully short, but I have to upload more chapters for other stories. SO I do apologize if you were expecting a longer chapter. I'll try to make it up to you guys in the next chapter~!

-Cera Mist


	4. Chapter 4: Invading Weirdos

**Love Hostage: Chapter Four: **

Hello! I'd like to thank those that have reviewed and encourage others to review or continue reviewing. It's been a while since I've updated a chapter. (Darn teachers.) So, I decided to upload new ones while I have a slight weekend to work on them. (I'll be busy Saturday...) I'm hoping to get a new chapter out for each story, but I really want to make my chapters longer. So, we'll see how this goes.

Also, I'll be doing something I have not done before, directly replying to reviews in my stories. I just don't have time to reply, so I'll place them in the story. Also, this way, I can reply to questions asked by the guests. SO, let's get started! Starting at the first review to the last!

**AVP5-** Thanks for your review! It's been a real pleasure to work on stories with you and I'll try my hardest to update your story while I'm updating. (It's on my next to-do thing.)

**Ribon95- **Yeah, I've been trying to get a different look at Jim's and Melody's relationship. I think this will turn out okay. Again, I can't thank you enough for your support with the book cover. ^

**PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid- **I'll try my best to update more so you can read them. :)

(By the way, I'll just respond to different people. I'm sorry. I'll only answer a review by the same person, if it's a direct question.)

**tazdeval- **Thank you for your opinion on my paragraphing skills, but some of this writing is quite old. I _do _know how to paragraph. Also, (Please don't take this offensively.) the paragraphing sample you gave me, was not completely correct. You should paragraph before someone speaks or when the scene switches or it's the next day. I appreciate your concern on my writing skills, but I'll have you know, I think my writing skills are fine. Sure, there will be _tons _of improvement needed, but right now, I'm proud of my writing. So, thank you for your concern. :)

**Geibaby37- **Should I question the name? I feel like it's for a fandom... You'll have to explain this to me. / Anyways, I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! I'll be sure to keep updating. However, I don't think I'll ever be able to create a regular schedule. (I was never good with keeping track of things... /)

Looks like those are all of the reviews from different users. Looks like it's time to move onto the actual chapter!

**Love Hostage**

**Melody's P.O.V**

My head pounded with questions as my hands rubbed painfully against the ropes. I squirmed as I stared up at the single black clock in the room. It's loud ticking resounding off of the walls. Silver had fallen asleep a long time ago, so I couldn't go to him for answers concerning Jim's father.

I let out a sigh as the ropes seemed to tighten around my wrists. Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes, threatening to slip out. I blinked my eyes, relieving my eyes of the tears. The droplets slipped silently down my rosy cheeks and splattered on the cold concrete ground.

"Silver? You're making dinner tonight. I already bought some food earlier." My head snapped upwards at the sound of his voice, Jim.

I wanted so badly to call out for him and beg him to let me explain, but my pride would never let me do that. I wasn't the bad guy in this situation! I was the victim.

"Silver?!" Jims voice barked. Silver jolted up and listened to Jim call out for him again. His shoulders slumped as he stumbled out of his chair. He continued to half-walk and half -shuffle towards Jim. I took that opportunity to try to shake my bonds off.

My fingers grasped around blindly for the knot. I kept trying to glance over my shoulder, but the strain of my sore neck stopped me. I let out a quiet groan as I continued to search for the knot.

Finally, my fingertips brushed the frayed ends of the nylon rope. I let a small smile stretch my lips as I clutched on to the ends. My fingers yanked on the rope, while my other hand loosened the knot. I glanced around the room, keeping an eye out for Silver or Jim.

After a while, the knot disappeared and the rope fell off of my wrists, and onto the ground. I rubbed my tender wrists as I started walking to the closest door. My legs groaned and complained with each step, begging me to stop. My head pounding, wrists throbbing, and my vision blurring. I wouldn't make it.

I used my remaining strength to throw myself through the door and into the other room. I crawled to a corner, away from the door's view. Finding an area with some coverage, I curled up and pressed my head against the cool wall. I let out a soft sigh as I slipped into sleep.

**Jim's P.O.V (At the time.)**

I clutched my fists as Silver entered the room. I tapped my foot impatiently and pointed to the small kitchen area in the room. Silver let out a sigh as he set to work. Out of the both of us, Silver was _much_ more acquainted with the kitchen. He was the cook when I had my first adventure. However, I wouldn't say his food was the best. Bearable, but not delicious.

"Hey Jimbo, you know that Melody never intended to escape, right?" Silver blurted out, still stirring some mixture. I blinked in surprise, had he intended to ask me this all along. I let out an irritated sigh.

"Is it really that important, Silver?" I asked, striding past him towards the table. I pulled out a seat and plopped down, stretching my tired limbs. I was tired of talking about her, of seeing her.

Silver shook his head slightly and continued to focus on making his "Famous Lamb Stew." I stood up and made my way to the living room where Melody was being kept.

"Where you going, Jimbo?" Silver asked, not even turning his head. I twisted my head slightly to glance at Silver.

"Well, we can't have our captive starve, can we?" I replied as I slipped through the door. Before I left, I managed to catch the words that tumbled out of Silver's mouth.

"I guess he does care after all."

I walked out and looked around. Where was Melody? I examined the chair she was strapped to. The rope piled around the foot of the chair. The knot was no longer there. I searched around the room and found a slightly open door.

"Melody?" I called out, pushing the door open. I listened quietly and heard soft laboured breathing. I headed off towards the sound. I pushed away a few spare chairs, dust springing into the air. I started coughing and covered my mouth.

"Melody?" I called again, trudging through the mess. Suddenly, I spotted something moving in the corner. I carefully moved towards it, watching my step. As I got closer, I made out some figures mumbling. I crouched down behind a few crates piled on top of each other. I listened carefully.

"Hurry up would you? Someone might come in here! Just get the girl and let's go!" A voice rushed, his voice quiet but low. My eyebrows furrowed, what were they doing here? Who were they?

"Sorry Danny, I know we're pressed for time. Why do we need this girl anyways?" Another voice asked, obviously the assistant.

"She's the princess! If _we _capture her, we'll make a fortune! Now hurry up!" The leader, Danny, snapped. I could hear them rustling around. I pieced the problem together. Two men were here to capture Melody and hold her for ransom. I need to do something!

Wait, why do I care? She's just a hostage. The police are nowhere near us anymore. I don't need her anymore, do I? I shook the thoughts out of my head. I could hear some banging and muffled screams.

"Now be quiet missy. We're just gonna take you somewhere safe." The leader lied. I peeked around the corner to see vague shapes moving. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my night vision goggles that Silver had gave me. I strapped them on and scanned the room again. Melody was struggling as the two strong men held her. I could see there was some cloth covering her mouth.

"Like I'd believe that!" Melody hissed, the cloth having slipped off. I could see her thrashing around, blindly kicking out, hoping to hit someone.

"James! Why didn't you tie a stronger knot?!" Danny barked, trying to contain Melody. I took this as an opportunity. I jumped out from my hiding place and struck James. He went down as I turned to face Danny.

"Who's there? James?" Danny called out. I had an advantage, Danny couldn't see too good. I reached out and hit him in the side. He clutched his side as I aimed a kick for the back of his knee. He crumpled to the ground.

"Silver!" I bellowed, untying Melody's hands and feet. Silver rushed into the room to see the two men on the ground. He smirked as he tied their hands together.

"What shall we do with them?" Silver asked, still smirking. I shrugged, I honestly didn't care. Just something painful. They had made Melody suffer after all.

**A/N: **I know this was really short and I apologize. However, I'll be going on vacation so maybe that'll get my creative juices flowing. A change of scenery will be nice. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you SO much for all of your support. I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to update.

-Cera Mist


End file.
